Dream, Wish, and Miracle!
by Markoding Tumpahahe
Summary: Kau dan aku mungkin tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Tapi, bisakah kita mengalahkan takdir tersebut dan memilih menunggu keajaiban? Siapa yang tahu. / Read and Review, Please? :) AU, MuggleWorld! Don't Like, Don't Read.
1. Chapter 1

_Kau dan aku mungkin tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Tapi, bisakah kita mengalahkan takdir tersebut dan memilih menunggu keajaiban? Siapa yang tahu._

* * *

Disclaimer: Bunda angkat aku:D J.K. Rowling always

Pair: Draco Lucius Malfoy x Hermione Jean Granger aka Dramione

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Summary: Kau dan aku mungkin tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Tapi, bisakah kita mengalahkan takdir tersebut dan memilih menunggu keajaiban? Siapa yang tahu.

Timeline: MuggleWorld, London.

Warning! **MuggleWorld, AU, ada beberapa OC**. Sori banyak typo(s), misstypo(s),cerita aneh, gaje, EYD ga rapih, kependekan, **OOC bangettssss (karna ini MuggleWorld)** bla bla bla, dan segala kekurangan, mohon dimaafkan :" Author baru:3

**SECOND FANFICTION! THANKS KALO UDAH SUDI MAU BACA DAN REVIEW'-')/**

* * *

**Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling**

**Dream, Wish, and Miracle! © EistherSun and A Princess Slytherin**

**Enjoy and Happy Reading! Read and Review Please? :3**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dream, Wish, and Miracle!**

Sang mentari tampak muncul dari ufuk timur. Lampu-lampu rumah mulai dinyalakan. Embun pagi tampak membasahi dedaunan. Mobil beserta kendaraan lainnya tampak mulai mengerumuni jalan dan bunyi klakson terdengar riuh. London kembali terbangun.

Tampak seorang gadis berambut coklat terang tengah mengayuh sepeda bututnya. Sebuah senyuman tampak di bibir merah mudanya, menandakan bahwa ia siap dengan hari yang akan dihadapinya. Gadis yang optimis. Sesekali, ia memainkan bel sepedanya dan menyapa beberapa orang yang dilewatinya dengan ramah.

"Pelan-pelan saja, Nona!" pekik seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah menata bunga mataharinya kepada sang gadis.

Hermione Granger, merupakan gadis berumur 16 tahun yang selalu sabar dalam menjalani setiap lika liku kehidupannya. Kehidupan yang sepantasnya tidak dibilang kehidupan. Ayahnya meninggalkan rumah dan tidak mau bertanggungjawab lagi dengan keluarganya, ibunya meninggalkan rumah bersama dengan pria lain, dan kakak laki-lakinya, Brandon Granger atau biasa disapa Brandon, sangat suka berjudi dan berhutang dengan jumlah yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit.

Walaupun begitu, Brandon tidak peduli dan lebih memilih menyerahkan semua hutangnya pada Hermione untuk melunasinya. Hermione tak bisa mengelak, bisa-bisa ia tambah disiksa oleh kakaknya, maka dari itu ia bekerja keras demi membayar hutang tersebut dan rela putus sekolah hanya karna itu.

Hermione menikuk ke sebuah jalan kecil yang sepi dan beberapa saat kemudian,ia memarkirkan sepeda bututnya di depan sebuah restoran berpapan reklame _"Getrude's Restaurant"_. Ya, gadis itu bekerja disana sejak 6 bulan yang lalu.

Kaki jenjangnya membawa dirinya untuk mendekati pintu kaca restoran itu dan membuka pintu kaca itu dengan perlahan. Gadis itu pun melangkah masuk dan mendapati ruang makan restoran yang masih sepi. Seorang gadis berambut merah agak coklat tampak tengah berada di balik meja kasir seraya sibuk melakukan sesuatu.

Sebuah senyuman kembali terpancar di bibir mungil Hermione. "Pagi, Ginny" sapa Hermione kepada gadis bernama Ginevra 'Ginny' Molly Weasley itu.

Ginny yang awalnya tengah menunduk seraya mengaduk-aduk isi laci pun menoleh dan tersenyum pada Hermione.

"Hai. Pagi juga, Herm." sapa balik Ginny pada Hermione.

Hermione memang sering dipanggil dengan sebutan Herm. Hermione tersenyum lalu melesat pergi menuju dapur.

Hermione menguncir kuda rambutnya yang tergerai dengan sebuah ikatan rambut dan mengerjakan suatu pekerjaan di dapur. Ia mengambil sebuah kain lap berwarna putih bersih dari atas laci dan mengelap permukaan dinding dapur yang tampak berwarna kecoklatan.

Pasti itu efek dari cipratan minyak kemarin. Ia lupa membersihkannya.

Pekerjaan itu memakan waktu hampir 10 menit dan Hermione menghentikan pekerjaannya ketika ia selesai membersihkan semua dinding dapur sehingga terlihat bersih mengkilat. Ia mendesah lega karena kotoran dan noda telah hilang. Ia benci dengan noda maupun kotoran.

"Sepiring _Fusilli Carbonara_ dan Segelas _Lemon Tea_!" teriak Ginny dari luar kepada Hermione yang menandakan bahwa ada tugas untuk Hermione.

Hermione membalas teriakan Ginny dengan jawaban, "Baiklah!"

Hermione mengambil kemasan _macaroni_ dari atas laci dan membuka pintu laci yang lain untuk mengambil sebuah panci. Selanjutnya, ia mengambil beberapa bahan masakan yang akan diperlukannya.

Ia melakukan pekerjaannya dengan ulet, seperti mengerjakan soal matematika yang memerlukan konsentrasi penuh. Ia begitu serius dalam mengerjakan segala pekerjaan. Hermione tampak mengeluarkan batangan keju _mozarella_ yang masih terdapat dalam kemasan lantas membukanya dengan satu gerakan.

Gadis itu memutar tombol kompor sehingga api mengecil ketika ia melihat air rebusannya telah mendidih. Ia memasukan _macaroni_ ke dalam air panas itu hingga _macaroni_ itu tidak lagi mengeras, namun melunak. Selanjutnya, ia memotong beberapa jamur hingga menjadi kepingan kecil, tidak terlalu kecil.

* * *

Menit demi menit berlalu, kini _Fusilli Carbonara_ telah berada di sebuah piring. Dan kini, ia perlu memeras jeruk lemon. Ia pun mengambil sebuah gelas berukuran tidak terlalu besar dan memeras jeruk lemon yang telah dipotongnya menjadi dua.

Perlahan, Hermione membuka pintu dapur yang tidak tertutup rapat dengan kaki kanannya. Di tangannya sudah terdapat sebuah nampan dengan sepiring _Fusilli Carbonara_ dan Segelas _Lemon Tea_ segar di atasnya.

Lensa matanya yang berwarna coklat madu terang bisa melihat para pengunjung yang tampak mulai berdatangan. Dengan cepat, ia pergi menuju meja pemesan yang memesan hidangannya dan menyerahkan semua makanan itu kepada seorang gadis yang merupakan pemesan makanan tersebut.

"Selamat menikmati, Nona." ucap Hermione dengan sebuah senyuman indah terukir di bibirnya.

Sang gadis hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan.

Dengan cepat, Hermione berlalu menuju dapur. Banyak pesanan yang menanti dirinya. Begitu lelah menjadi seorang koki di sebuah restoran yang kekurangan tenaga kerja.

* * *

Kini waktu telah menunjukan pukul 22.30. Restoran sudah tutup sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Dan tentu saja, Restoran sudah terbebas dengan para pembeli yang banyak itu.

Hermione mencuci beberapa tumpuk piring serta gelas kaca di tempat pencucian. Sesekali, ia menghapus keringat yang membasahi dahinya dengan punggung tangannya. Bunyi dentingan gelas terdengar karna ia menaruh gelas tersebut dengan cepat.

Hermione mendesah lega begitu ia selesai mencuci segala perabotan makan yang awalnya kotor. Ia membasuh wajahnya dengan air dari keran dan memejamkan mata selama beberapa saat.

Gadis itu melangkah meninggalkan ruangan dapur dan berjalan di ruangan makan yang sudah sepi. Hanya ada penerangan remang-remang dari lampu-lampu yang menggantung di langit-langit ruangan. Agak gelap.

Ketika gadis itu melewati meja-meja makan, matanya menyipit begitu melihat sesosok tubuh tegap duduk di sebuah meja makan yang berada paling pojok. Ia tak mengetahui siapa orang itu dikarenakan pencahayaan ruangan yang kurang memadai.

Tiba-tiba saja suasana menjadi horor. Hermione menggigit bibirnya. Dengan keberanian penuh, ia melangkah mendekati sosok itu dan ketika ia mendekat ke arah sosok itu matanya melebar.

Seorang pria berambut hitam pekat tersenyum pada Hermione. Hermione kenal betul dengan pria yang sempat membuat pikirannya kalut tadi.

Hermione menghela nafas lalu berkata, "Hufftt... Selamat malam, Sir. Kau mengagetkan aku."

Tampak, pria tampan itu terkekeh. Hermione hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Malam, Granger. Kenapa kau belum pulang?" tanya pria yang tak lain adalah pemilik restoran ini.

"Hermione saja, Sir." Hermione agak meralat. "Aku lembur, membersihkan dapur, Sir." jawabnya dengan senyuman canggung yang masih dipertahankan.

Hermione duduk di sebuah kursi yang berseberangan dengan pria bernama Theodorre Nott itu ketika Theodorre mempersilahkan ia untuk duduk.

"Oh ya, kumohon jangan panggil aku Sir. Panggil aku Theo saja." ucap Theo dengan kedua telapak tangan yang saling terkatup, gaya memohon.

Theo terkadang memang berperilaku layaknya anak kecil. _Childish_. Namun, Hermione Granger kagum kepada Theo yang sudah memiliki sebuah restoran di usianya yang masih 18 tahun.

Hermione menautkan kedua alisnya. "Ta-tapi, itu sangat lancang," ucap Hermione diiringi kekehan kecil.

Theo tersenyum lembut lalu berkata, "Tentu saja tidak. Kumohon, Herm. Aku hanya tak nyaman dengan sebutan itu."

"Hmm.. Baiklah, The-o," Hermione sedikit menekan kata "Theo" dengan canggung.

Ya, lancang saja rasanya mengucapkan nama langsung kepada atasannya. Tampak, Theo kembali tersenyum puas lalu tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus lembut rambut Hermione yang halus.

"Bagus. Terima Kasih."

Hermione hanya tersenyum canggung. "Oh ya, kau sudah mau pulang, ya?" tanya Theo.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk Granger menjawab pertanyaan Theo. Ia sedang malas pulang ke rumah dan bertemu kepulan asap rokok yang mampu membuat nafasnya sesak.

Jadi ia pun menjawab, "Tidak. Aku belum mau pulang. Ada apa, sir- Ah, maksudku, Theo?"

"Mau menemaniku sebentar untuk meminum kopi?"

* * *

Di kedua genggaman tangan Theo, sudah terdapat dua cangkir kopi yang menguarkan aroma _latte_ yang harum. Theo meletakkan salah satu cangkir kopi tersebut di atas meja,tepat di depan Hermione yang tengah tersenyum manis.

"Terima kasih, Theo." ucap Hermione seraya menggenggam cangkir kopi dengan kedua tangannya. Sensasi hangat menjalar di kedua telapak tangannya ketika ia menyentuh permukaan cangkir yang hangat.

Theo terkekeh pelan. Selanjutnya, mereka berbincang-bincang bahkan terkadang terdengar tawaan dari mereka.

"Herm.."

"Ada apa?" Hermione sedikit menyipitkan matanya begitu tiba-tiba saja suasana menjadi sedikit canggung, tidak seperti tadi. Namun, perlahan ia menimbulkan senyuman termanis yang ia punya kepada Theo.

Senyuman Hermione membuat jantung Theo berdebar-debar tak karuan. Entahlah, gadis itu seperti memiliki magnet yang menarik dirinya hanya karna senyuman "maut" itu.

"Kau gadis yang lucu dan.. baik." ujar Theo sambil tersenyum lembut kepada Hermione yang langsung menundukan wajahnya sedikit.

Theo kembali terkekeh lalu mata-nya melirik ke arah arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Terdengar, ia mendecak kecil lalu beralih menatap Hermione.

"Kau mau pulang? Biar aku antar." ucap Theo.

"Tidak usah, aku membawa sepeda,"

"Aku menaruh sepedamu di bagasi mobilku."

"Tapi, aku bisa-" belum sempat Hermione menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Theo langsung memotong, "Tidak ada kata tapi, Hermione."

* * *

Hermione menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran jok mobil Theo. Theo langsung memacu mobilnya meninggalkan restoran yang sudah tutup.

Sepanjang perjalanan, mata coklat keemasan milik Hermione terus melihat keluar jendela. Ia dapat melihat beberapa gerai toko yang masih buka dan beberapa orang yang berjalan di atas trotoar.

Sedari tadi, keheningan menyertai mereka berdua. Tak ada yang memulai percakapan.

Hermione menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang menghantam kepalanya dengan sangat kencang.

Tangannya mempererat tali tas selempangnya yang lusuh. Kepalanya terasa begitu pusing disertai suhu tubuhnya yang mulai memanas. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa lemas.

Apa yang terjadi?

"Kau hafal letak rumahku, 'kan?" tanya Hermione yang memecah keheningan kepada Theo yang tengah menyetir.

Theo mengangguk mengiyakan.

Hermione menghela nafas perlahan. Kepala Hermione terasa sangat sakit seiring dengan bertambahnya detik. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar. "Kumohon, Jangan sekarang." batin Hermione.

Hermione sedikit tersentak begitu merasakan perutnya yang bergejolak. Rasanya mual. Tangannya semakin mempererat tali tasnya, menahan rasa mual yang menguntit dirinya.

Theo yang merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada Hermione, bertanya, "Hermione.. Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa." dusta Hermione sambil mengguratkan senyuman tipisnya.

Theo pun mengangguk mengerti.

* * *

Hermione langsung membuka pintu mobil begitu ia sampai di depan pekarangan rumahnya yang sangat senderhana. Theo juga ikut keluar dari mobil dan membuka pintu bagasi, mengeluarkan sepeda butut milik Hermione dari bagasi.

Theo memegang kedua kemudi sepeda dan menggiring sepeda Hermione memasuki halaman rumah gadis itu. Hermione berusaha menutupi kondisinya saat ini yang tak baik dengan cara tersenyum dan bersikap normal seperti biasanya.

Namun ia tak bisa berlama-lama melakukan hal itu.

"Ah, sudah ya, Theo. Kakakku sudah menunggu. Selamat malam." ucap Hermione seraya mengambil alih sepedanya. Ia langsung meninggalkan Theo dan meletakkan sepedanya dimanapun.

Hermione berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan mendapat aroma alkohol yang menusuk indra penciumannya. Kepalanya semakin terasa pusing.

Ia pun berlari ke kamar mandi sebelum kakak laki-lakinya beserta komplotannya melihat Hermione.

Hermione memuntahkan semua cairan yang sempat memenuhi rongga mulutnya ke wastafel. Cukup lama ia memuntahkan cairan kental berwarna merah kehitaman dan sesekali terbatuk-batuk keras.

Kedua tangannya mencengkram kuat bibir wastafel yang dingin. Kepalanya yang awalnya tertunduk kini terangkat dan mendapati pantulan dirinya di sebuah cermin.

Matanya tampak memerah dan setetes cairan merah tampak mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Kantung hitam menghiasi garis bawah matanya. Ia tercekat, memandangi dirinya yang lebih menyerupai mayat hidup.

Kepalanya kembali tertunduk dan matanya terasa terperas begitu melihat gumpalan merah yang menghiasi dinding wastafel.

Darah. Itulah cairan kental yang dimuntahkan Hermione tadi.

Ia mendesah dengan nafas berat lalu memutar keran air dan membersihkan dinding-dinding wastafel yang ternoda oleh bercak merah dengan air itu.

Baru saja Hermione hendak memutar keran air kembali, perutnya terasa ditusuk oleh benda tajam dan spontan, ia kembali memuntahkan semua darahnya ke wastafel.

Hermione mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul bibir wastafel dengan kepalan tangan tersebut. Bulir air mata perlahan mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Ya, Hermione menangis. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat. Tidak peduli kalau sampai bibirnya berdarah atau sobek sekalipun.

Hermione kembali memukul bibir wastafel dengan kepalan tangannya secara berkali-kali sampai buku-buku jarinya tampak memerah.

* * *

**Dream, Wish, and Miracle! Chapter 1**

* * *

Oke, oke :D

Ini emang masih pendek, teman-teman-_-

Dan disini, Pangeran Slytherin kita belum muncul, Guys. Di chapter brapa ya?-a chapter 3 kalo gasalah._.

Btw, aku tau pasti masih ada yang bingung karna ada 2 nama author diatas :3

Hehe, jadi begini ceritanya teman-teman._. Si EistherSun itu sahabat akuu:3 dan dia udah pernah bikin fic ini. Degan pair Skandar Keynes – Georgie Henley (Edmund – Lucy Narnia, FYI). Dan aku minta izin ke dia, buat nge-publish cerita ini lagi dengan pair Draco – Hermione.

Dan dia ngizinin:3

Cerita ini udah complete:D

Aku udah di-izinin sama dia. Dan, aku mau ngedit ini sedemikian rupa lagi. Ini udah complete. Jadi, sebenernya aku bisa aja update ini setiap hari. Tapi, aku mau selangan waktu tentunya-_- hehe.

Aku nge-remake, nge-edit, dan ngerubah cerita ini sampai sedemikian rupa.

Si EistherSun gamau nge-publish ke ffn. Tau deh kenapa-_- daripada mubadzir, yaudah, aku aja deh yang publish:3 heheww.. untung dia ngizinin aku xD

Cerita selangan, kalo misalnya Great! Aku lagi kena stuck, atau WB-_-V

Aku rapi-in lagi deh fic ini:3

Karna, jujur, EYD dia kurang rapih-_-V (I'm sorry, Eis... xD)

Oke, oke. Bahasa yang gampangnya, **dia itu yang bikin ide dan alur cerita ini dengan pair SkanGie tapi dengan EYD yag sangat tidak rapi dan aku bener-bener nge remake ulang, ngedit segala macem, sampe butuh waktu 1,5 jam (-_-) bahkan ada beberapa tambahan kalimat-kalimat dan membuatnya ulang dengan pair Dramione ini! :3 jadi, sama aja kaya aku dikasih ide dan alur cerita ini sama si Eisther dan aku ngebuat ceritanya.**

Ini aja aku EYD dan tata bahasa belum tentu rapi-_- asdfghjkl-_-

Cuma selangan Great! Doank sih sebenernya:3

Respon dan Review-nya donk. Makasiiiih :D

Saran, kritik tentang EYD, tata bahasa, dll :3

Btw, yang pake bb, invite aku donk:3 20A98D7D

Hehe.. Makasiiiih :)

* * *

**A Princess Slytherin**

**Bandung, 14 Agustus 2013 17:05**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Bunda angkat aku:D J.K. Rowling always

Pair: Draco Lucius Malfoy x Hermione Jean Granger aka Dramione

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Summary: Kau dan aku mungkin tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Tapi, bisakah kita mengalahkan takdir tersebut dan memilih menunggu keajaiban? Siapa yang tahu.

Timeline: MuggleWorld, London.

Warning! **MuggleWorld, AU, ada beberapa OC**. Sori banyak typo(s), misstypo(s),cerita aneh, gaje, EYD ga rapih, kependekan, **OOC bangettssss (karna ini MuggleWorld)** bla bla bla, dan segala kekurangan, mohon dimaafkan :" Author baru:3

PS: Ngga ada Ron dan Harry disini.-.

**SECOND FANFICTION! THANKS KALO UDAH SUDI MAU BACA DAN REVIEW'-')/**

* * *

**Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

**Dream, Wish, and Miracle! © A Princess Slytherin**

**Enjoy and Happy Reading! Read and Review Please?**

* * *

"Kau kalah, Brandon!" ucap seorang pria paruh baya dengan penuh kemenangan.

Pria berambut blonde, Brandon James Granger , mengepalkan tangannya geram. Pria paruh baya itu terkekeh, meremehkan Brandon yang telah kalah judi dengannya.

Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Brandon, bermaksud menagih uang hasil taruhannya. Brandon mendengus geram lalu merogoh isi saku celananya.

Tepat pada saat itu, Hemione, keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan kedua tangan yang mengusap-usap tubuh rapuhnya. Hemione menutup pintu kamar mandi sehingga menimbulkan bunyi debuman kecil. Jarak Hemione dengan ruang keluarga, tempat dimana Brandon dan teman-teman judinya berada, cukup dekat sehingga Brandon beserta komplotannya menoleh ke arah Hemione.

Tampak pria paruh baya yang baru memenangkan taruhannya melihat tiap jengkal tubuh Hemione dengan tatapan terpana. Matanya tampak haus melihat bagian-bagian tubuh Hemione yang dibilang nyaris sempurna. Ia menatap wajah Hemione dari kejauhan. Cantik, itulah hasil deskripsi pria itu terhadap wajah gadis itu.

Menurutnya, Hemione Granger sempurna dengan rambut coklat keemasan yang tampak berkilau, wajah yang cantik, juga tubuh ramping yang mempesona...walaupun ditutupi oleh pakaian yang lusuh. Pria itu menatap Hemione sampai gadis itu hilang dari pandangannya.

Pria itu kembali menoleh ke arah Brandon dan menatapnya tajam, "Siapa perempuan cantik itu?"

Brandon memain-mainkan batang rokoknya, "Well, Dia adikku. Kenapa?"

Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum sinis lantas berkata, "Aku menginginkannya"

Brengsek.

Pria berumur 61 tahun itu menginginkan adiknya? Hampir tiap hari Brandon main taruhan dengan pria bernama Foudinson Chick itu.

Namun, ia selalu kalah dan pastinya, Foud menagih sejumlah uang padanya, bukan seseorang.

Brandon menatap Foud dengan tatapan garang lantas berkata, "Aku tidak menjualnya, Chick," Brandon menekan kata terakhirnya dengan nada dingin.

"Well, kalau begitu, kau harus membayar semua hutangmu padaku. Kau masih ingatkan jumlahnya?" tantang Foud dengan nada melecehkan. Foud yakin Brandon tak bisa berbicara jika membicarakan tentang hutang Brandon yang banyak dan semakin merajalela itu.

Benar saja, Brandon terdiam dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan Foud. Brengsek, Seakan-akan lidahnya kelu jika mendengar topik pembicaraan itu.

Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan geram. Ia mempunyai dua opsi yang sama-sama sulit untuk ditentukan. Membayar semua hutangnya kepada Foud atau menyerahkan adik perempuannya kepada Foud?

Opsi pertama, ia membayar semua hutangnya yang berjumlah hampir milyaran itu sedangkan hartanya tak cukup memadai. Bagaimana bisa?

Dan opsi kedua,ia menyerahkan adiknya yang selalu bertanggungjawab dengan semua hutangnya. Jika saja ia tidak mempunyai hutang sama sekali, tentunya ia akan memilih opsi kedua, secara yakin.

Blah, masa bodoh dengan gadis itu.

Tapi, ini lain.

Jika ia menyerahkan Hemione pada Foud, siapa yang akan bertanggungjawab melunasi semua hutangnya? Ia tidak hanya berhutang pada Foud, tetapi pada pemain judi yang lain. Terkutuklah kau, Chick.

"Dengar, ini akan mempermudah dirimu. Aku akan membayar semua hutangmu, lalu, aku juga akan memberimu sejumlah uang asalkan kau menyerahkan gadis itu kepadaku. Bagaimana?"

Satu ide melintas di benak Brandon. Benaknya berkata, ia lebih memilih menyerahkan Hemione. Ia akan terbebas dengan jeratan hutang yang jumlahnya berlaksa-laksa itu dan juga akan mendapatkan sejumlah uang dari Foud.

Itu ide yang brilian, menurutnya. Namun, ia juga agak ragu. Memangnya berapa jumlah uang yang akan diberikan Foud kepadanya?

"Kau akan membayarku berapa?" tanya Brandon seraya menopang dagu.

"500 ribu euro," jawab Foud dengan yakin.

Brandon menyipitkan matanya,berusaha menemukan sirat keraguan pada wajah Foud. Sial, Foud terlihat sangat yakin dengan ucapannya. Well, Foud memang terkenal sebagai bandar judi terkaya nomor 1, yang pernah ditemui Brandon.

Foud memiliki rumah yang lebih pantas dibilang gedung pencakar langit,tidak hanya satu. Foud juga memiliki batang emas dengan jumlah yang tidak bisa dihitung di gudang rumahnya yang luasnya berhektar-hektar itu.

Blah, berlebihan, namun kenyataan.

Dengan perlahan, Brandon mengulurkan tangannya dan menjabat tangan Foud, sebagai tanda persetujuannya untuk menyerahkan Hemione Granger pada Foud.

Hemione berjalan dengan riang di atas trotoar. Sorot matahari mengenai rambutnya sehingga rambut halusnya tampak berkilau keemasan. Gadis itu bersenandung, menyanyikan nada lagu dengan volume minim. Tampak keceriaan tertampang dari perilakunya. Hari ini hari Minggu dan hari ini dia tidak bekerja.

Restoran _Getrude's_ memang tidak buka pada hari Minggu. Entahlah, itu keputusan Theo.

Selama ini, Hemione hanya bekerja sebagai seorang koki di _Getrude's_. Rencananya, gadis itu akan menambah pekerjaannya, demi membiayai semua biaya kehidupannya serta kakaknya...tak lupa dengan hutang kakaknya yang harus segera dilunasi. Namun, ia ragu. Kondisi tubuhnya mungkin akan memprotes tindakannya.

Bagaimana tidak, kemarin, Hemione terus-terusan merasa mual dan muntah darah karena kelelahan. Ya, artinya ia tidak bisa terlalu kelelahan.

Hemione terus berjalan dan menyapa beberapa pejalan kaki yang dilewatinya,seperti biasa. Hemione menyapa wanita paruh baya yang tengah menata jajaran bunga matahari, Mrs. Smith.

Mrs. Smith yang tengah membungkuk pun menoleh ke arah Hemione, tersenyum lembut, lalu memetik salah satu bunga matahari dan memberikannya kepada gadis itu.

"Oh, tidak perlu, Mrs. Smith. Terima kasih," tolak Hemione seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Mrs. Smith.

Mrs. Smith tahu kalau Hemione menyukai bunga matahari dan tentu saja, Hemione sedang berbohong untuk menolak bunga kesukaannya. "Tidak apa, Dear. Ambil saja. Kau menyukai bunga matahari, bukan?"

Mrs. Smith terus membujuk Hemione sehingga gadis itu pun menerima bunga itu dan tersenyum ramah kepada wanita paruh baya itu.

"Terima kasih, Kau baik sekali," ucap Hemione. hanya mengangguk lalu menyiram bunga-bunganya dengan air.

Setelah itu, Hemione kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Ia melewati tiap kaca-kaca toko yang menyediakan berbagai barang-barang dengan harga yang tentu saja tidak cukup dengan isi kocek Hemione. Hemione hanya tersenyum kepada para _Sales_ yang menawarinya barang.

Lama ia berjalan, sampai suatu saat ia terdiam di depan kaca toko yang menampilkan sebuah piano berwarna putih dengan satu papan harga kecil yang terletak di atas piano tersebut. Tangan kanan Hemione menyentuh kaca tersebut. Matanya melihat piano yang menurutnya indah tersebut.

Sejak kecil, Hemione memang menyukai alat musik tersebut. Sebelum keluarganya hancur, di rumahnya, ia memiliki sebuah piano. Piano putih yang sama persis dengan piano yang berada di dalam etalase toko tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja ia mengingat memori itu. Tepat 12 tahun yang lalu.

_**Flashback on**_

_Hemione cilik melangkah dengan gontai menuju ruang keluarga. Saat sampai di sana, mata coklat keemasannya bisa melihat sebuah piano putih yang berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan. Matanya tampak berbinar-binar melihat alat musik tersebut. Dengan perlahan, kaki kecilnya melangkah mendekati piano tersebut._

_Hemione tampak kesusahan ketika menaiki bangku karena faktor tinggi badannya. Seorang wanita tiba-tiba menggendong dirinya dan menempati Hemione pada bangku tersebut, bangku yang berhadapan langsung dengan tuts-tuts piano. Wanita yang tak lain adalah ibu Hemione itu tersenyum dan ikut duduk di sebelah Hemione yang sibuk menatap tuts-tuts piano itu._

_Perlahan, jemari lentik Ibu Hemione menekan tuts-tuts piano dengan lancar dan lihai. Menciptakan nada lagu yang begitu indah. Nada lagu itu terdengar menenangkan hati dan pikiran. Hemione-gadis berumur 4 tahun itu-terus menatap jemari-jemari ibunya yang terus menekan tuts-tuts piano. Cukup lama gadis itu memperhatikan permainan piano itu sampai akhirnya ibunya menyelesaikan permainan piano itu bersamaan dengan berakhirnya lagu._

_Ibu Hemione tersenyum kepada putrinya dan membelai rambut pendek Miracle dengan lembut._

_Jemari kecil Hemione tergoda untuk menekan tuts-tuts piano lantas ia mulai menekan-nekan benda itu dan memori otaknya begitu mengingat permainan piano yang dilakukan ibunya tadi. Ia menggerakan jemarinya dengan lihai, sama seperti yang dilakukan ibunya tadi. Ya, ia menciptakan sebuah lantunan nada yang sama._

_Ibu Hemione sampai terperangah pada putrinya. Matanya terus melihat jemari kecil Hemione yang terus bergerak lincah di atas tuts piano. Gadis kecil itu layaknya seorang pemain piano profesional yang langsung tanggap begitu saja._

_Hemione mengakhiri permainan musiknya dan menatap ibunya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, layaknya anak yang baru menemukan permen gratis. Perlahan, ibu Hemione mengguratkan senyuman indahnya kepada Hemione, senyuman yang selalu membuat gadis itu merasa nyaman._

**_Flashback off_**

Hemione tersentak kaget begitu seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Lantas, Hemione menghadap ke belakang dan menemukan seorang wanita berbalut kemeja putih tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Selamat siang. Kau tertarik dengan piano itu, Nona?" tanya wanita tersebut dengan sopan kepada Hemione.

Hemione tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Oh tidak. Aku hanya mengagumi keindahan piano itu," jawab Hemione dengan kikuk.

Sang wanita mengangguk mengerti dengan senyuman yang masih dipertahankan. "Baiklah, Nona. Saya harus pergi," ucap wanita itu seraya berlalu dari hadapan Hemione.

Gadis itu menghela nafas pelan lalu kembali melangkah meninggalkan toko musik tersebut. Tangannya mempererat genggamannya pada tangkai bunga Matahari yang belum layu.

Selama perjalanan, perasaannya terasa tak enak semenjak ia mengingat kembali memori indahnya bersama ibunya.

Saat-saat dimana ia untuk pertama kalinya lihai dalam bermain piano. Entahlah, saat itu, ibunya begitu baik layaknya seorang malaikat yang turun ke bumi. Perhatian dan penuh kasih sayang.

Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama. Semenjak wanita itu mengetahui suaminya berselingkuh, perilakunya berubah 100%. Ia depresi,sangat depresi. Bagaimana tidak, ia melihat di depan matanya sendiri saat suaminya tengah mencium wanita lain yang lebih muda darinya.

Rumah tangga langsung hancur dan perhatiannya kepada kedua anaknya tiba-tiba berubah. Sejak saat itu, wanita itu meninggalkan keluarganya dan menikah dengan pria lain.

Lagi-lagi, Hemione mendesah dengan nafas berat. Ia sudah berkali-kali berusaha untuk melupakan semua kenangan indah yang diukir bersama keluarganya dulu. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang terus membuat ia mengingat memori-memori indah itu. Susah sekali.

Awan-awan hitam tampak bergelayutan menutupi langit. Langit langsung berubah menjadi kelam dan sorot matahari pun tertutup oleh awan-awan tersebut. Sebuah suara gemuruh dari langit pun terdengar dan beberapa saat kemudian, titik-titik air hujan membasahi bumi.

Orang-orang langsung membuka payung mereka dan berlindung di bawah tudung payung. Kecuali Hemione yang tetap melangkah gontai di atas trotoar tanpa perlindungan dari payung sehingga seluruh tubuhnya pun diguyur hujan. Tangannya terus mengeratkan tangkai bunga matahari yang tampak mulai layu.

Ia terus berjalan gontai melewati orang-orang berpayung yang berlalu lalang, namun sesaat kemudian berlari.

Cukup lama ia berlari dengan kencang untuk mencari tempat berteduh sampai suatu ketika nafasnya tiba-tiba sesak. Tubuhnya sontak menegang. Tangkai bunga matahari yang berada di genggamannya pun terjatuh ke atas trotoar. Tangan kanannya memegang dadanya yang terasa sangat sesak. Ia tak bisa bernafas sedikit pun. Dengan perlahan, tubuhnya hendak terjatuh karena kakinya tak mampu menopang tubuhnya lebih lama lagi. Namun, seorang pria segera menahan tubuh Hemione sehingga tidak terjatuh. Pria itu langsung membawa tubuh Hemione pergi.

Bunga Matahari yang terjatuh di atas trotoar itupun lama kelamaan layu dan terinjak-injak oleh para pejalan kaki.

Pria yang tak lain adalah Theodorre Nott itu memeras sehelai kain putih yang basah oleh air hangat dan menempelkan kain hangat itu tepat di atas kening Hemione. Pria itu menghela nafas berat dan menatap Hemione yang belum sadar dari pingsannya. Perlahan, tangan kanannya menggenggam erat jemari lentik Hemione yang terkulai di atas tempat tidur.

Theo bisa merasakan suhu tubuh Hemione yang panas saat ini. Theo tahu, gadis itu sakit. Terkadang, Theo jengkel dengan kelakuan gadis ini. Sangat susah dibilang. Theo sudah berkali-kali menasehatinya untuk membawa payung kemana saja, namun gadis itu seolah-olah tak mau dengar dengan nasehatnya. Dan hasilnya seperti ini, sakit dan berakhir pingsan.

Theo melihat wajah cantik Hemione yang memucat dan bibir Hemione tampak sibuk komat-kamit membicarakan sesuatu yang tak terdengar dengan jelas. Theo mengerutkan dahinya begitu melihat Hemione yang tampak cemas. Ada apa dengan gadis itu?

"Ssst... Tenang, 'Mione," bisik Theo pelan tepat di telinga kanan Hemione, berusaha menenangkan Hemione.

Tampak, Hemione mulai mengatupkan bibirnya rapat dan sebuah senyuman damai tergurat di bibir pucatnya.

Theo ikut tersenyum. "Gadis yang lucu," ucap Theo pelan sambil terus melihat tiap jengkal wajah Hemione dengan senyuman yang terus dipertahankan.

Namun, senyuman perlahan luntur digantikan tatapan sendu begitu pemuda itu mengingat kehidupan gadis itu yang menyedihkan.

Gadis itu hidup di tengah-tengah dunia yang keras. Hemione terlalu baik untuk ini semua. Gadis berumur 16 tahun itu belum cukup umur untuk melewati hari-harinya yang suram. Gadis-gadis seumurnya, kebanyakan menghabiskan waktu untuk berbelanja di Mall-mall, bukannya menghabiskan waktu untuk mencuci sejumlah piring dan gelas.

Theo bingung dengan pola pikir gadis itu.

Mengapa gadis itu terlihat begitu riang dalam menjalani kehidupannya?

Mengapa gadis itu begitu kuat dalam menghadapi segala cobaan yang selalu menguntitnya?

Dan.. mengapa gadis itu rela bekerja menguras tenaga demi melunasi hutang kakaknya yang tak tahu diri itu?

Kalau Theo menjadi gadis itu, pastinya ia akan bunuh diri.

Pernah suatu kali Theo menanyakan ketiga hal itu pada Hemione, dan gadis itu hanya menjawab, "_Well_, Semua orang pasti memiliki cobaan," Memang benar, namun Theo kurang yakin kalau ia akan terus kuat jika menjadi Hemione.

Theo jatuh hati pada gadis itu. Hemione seolah-olah mengajarkan banyak hal kepadanya.

Theo menjadi tahu bahwa hidupnya beruntung karena dapat hidup di tengah-tengah keluarga yang bahagia dan segala kebutuhannya tercukupi.

Awalnya, Theo terkadang menyesal untuk hidup di dunia ini. Namun, ketika ia bertemu dengan koki ini, Theo tahu bahwa pikirannya itu secara keseluruhan salah.

Patutnya, ia bersyukur dengan kehidupannya yang serba kecukupan.

Hemione meringis kecil yang sontak membuat Theo terbuyar dari lamunannya. Hemione mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan bisa melihat Theo yang berada di sisinya. Hemione mengerutkan dahinya, bingung mengapa ia bisa ada di kamar ini.

"Theo?"

"Ya, Herm?"

Hemione memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan ia mendapat kesimpulan bahwa dirinya sedang berada di dalam kamar Theo. "Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?"

Theo menghela nafas perlahan lalu menjelaskan, "Kau tadi pingsan di jalan. Kau itu benar-benar susah dibilang ya, Hermione. Aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakan untuk tidak keluar saat hujan dan untuk membawa payung kemana saja. Kau tidak mendengarkan setiap aku menasehatimu, ya?"

Hemione yang mendengarkan ocehan Theo, mengernyitkan dahinya. Namun, sesaat kemudian tawanya meledak.

Kini, Theo yang mengernyitkan dahinya melihat Hemione yang tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Theo yang muak dengan kelakuan Hemione yang dianggapnya sangat aneh, menutup mulut Hemione dengan telapak tangan besarnya dan berkali-kali mendengus kesal. Apa yang salah dengan ucapan Theo sehingga koki itu tertawa seperti ini?

Derai tawa Hemione terdengar samar-samar di dalam bekapan tangan Theo namun perlahan-lahan Theo tidak mendengar lagi deraian tawa Hemione.

Kedua manik mata Hemione yang tidak ditutup oleh tangan Theo, menatap ke arah Theo dengan mata menyipit, menyuruh Theo untuk melepaskan bekapannya. Theo segera melepas tangannya dari mulut Hemione dan tampak salah tingkah lalu menggerutu pelan.

Tawa Hemione terdengar lagi, tapi lebih menyerupai kekehan pelan. "Kau tahu? Kau berbicara seperti..." Hemione tampak terlihat sedih lalu kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Ibuku."

Theo yang mengetahui perubahan raut wajah serta nada suara Hemione, kini menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan sedih. "Oh..maafkan aku, Hermione... Aku tak-"

"Tidak...itu bukan kesalahanmu.. Kau tidak bersalah apapun," potong Hemione pada ucapan Theo. Hemione berusaha mengguratkan senyuman manisnya namun sorot matanya masih menyiratkan kesedihan yang membuat Theo merasa bersalah.

"Dia wanita yang cukup kuat, menurutku," ucap Hemione dengan mata yang terpaku pada vas bunga matahari. "_Well_, walaupun ia hampir saja gantung diri, tapi ia adalah wanita terkuat yang pernah aku temui. Setidaknya ia mampu menahan diri untuk tidak menyimpulkan tali pada lehernya dan memilih ke jalan yang benar. Satu-satunya Jalan terbaik untuk menuntaskan masalahnya."

"Jalan terbaik? Meninggalkan keluarganya dan menikah dengan pria lain maksudnya?" celetuk Theo yang tidak setuju dengan ucapan Hemione.

Hemione menggeleng lalu berkata, "Setidaknya itu jalan terbaik daripada ia mengakhiri hidupnya dengan tubuh yang tergantung tali," desahan pasrah dari Hemione terdengar.

Theo mengernyitkan dahinya. "Jadi-kau masih menyayangi ibumu?"

"Tentu saja. Ia adalah wanita yang melahirkan aku ke dunia ini."

Theo semakin mengerutkan dahinya, lagi-lagi ia bingung dengan pola pikir Hemione. Masih mencintai seseorang yang sudah meninggalkanmu sendirian menghadapi hidup yang fana ini, eh?

Serius? Sebenarnya.. otak dan hatimu terbuat dari apa sih? Oh Tuhan, ternyata benar..orang-orang di dunia memang unik. Salah satunya koki ini.

"Aku bingung,"ujar Theo.

Hemione menautkan kedua alisnya. "Kenapa?"

"Sampai kapan kau akan dipermainkan oleh orang-orang tak tahu diri?" tanya Theo dengan sarkatis.

Hemione menatap jengah ke arah Theo, "_Well_,aku sedang berusaha."

Theo hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Uh, Mau sampai kapan kau akan begitu? Kau selalu menjawab dengan jawaban itu ketika aku menanyakan pertanyaan seperti ini."

Hemione mengangkat bahunya lalu melingkari kedua lututnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Yang penting aku telah menjawab. Toh, aku sedang berusaha."

Theo mendengus kesal. "Jangan mau harga dirimu diinjak-injak oleh orang-orang tak tahu diri, Herm. Ingat," ujar Theo dengan nada mengingatkan.

Hemione mengacungkan ibu jarinya dengan pandangan yang tetap terpaku pada vas bunga berisi tangkai-tangkai bunga matahari.

Theo memutar bola matanya jengkel.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Dream, Wish, and Miracle! Chapter 2**

* * *

**Happy Birthday Thomas Andrew Felton! Putusin Jade dan Nikah sama Emma yaaa :3 wkwkkw**

**Princess's Bacot Corner:** /pinjem kata-katanya Ka Bea;_;/

Aneh? wkwkwk maafkan-_-

**DWM bakal upate cepet kalo banyak yg respon kok :3**

udah sampe chapter 5 ni aku edit :3 wkwkwk

chap ini pendek? chap 3 panjang kok :p

btw, aku ganti trademark ya..

asalnya buat ngeganti suasana dari garis jadi bintang-bintang, wkwkk :D

gatau kenapa pengen aja.-.

kalo untuk Great, aku lagi WB akut dengan Great! Jadi maafkan jika itu belum aku lanjut ;_; chap 5 baru dapet 1,8k-_-

makasih buat review nya :3 maaf ngga aku bales, mungkin di chap depan aku bales ye'-')/

EYD jelek? newbie, wkwkwk =))

typo(s), misstypo(s)? maaf aku cuma ngedit sekali ;_;

Beneran lagi unmodd bangettttt u,u

Stuck bgt lagi-_-

udah ah nge bacotnya segini aja. wkwkkw =))

last, **review ya? :3**

* * *

**A Princess Slytherin**

**Bandung, 22 September 2013 3.25 p.m  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Bunda angkat aku:D J.K. Rowling always

Pair: Draco Lucius Malfoy x Hermione Jean Granger aka Dramione

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Summary: Kau dan aku mungkin tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Tapi, bisakah kita mengalahkan takdir tersebut dan memilih menunggu keajaiban? Siapa yang tahu.

Timeline: MuggleWorld, London.

Warning! **MuggleWorld, AU, ada beberapa OC.** Sori banyak typo(s), misstypo(s),cerita aneh, gaje, EYD ga rapih, kependekan, **OOC bangettssss** (karna ini MuggleWorld) bla bla bla, dan segala kekurangan, mohon dimaafkan :" Author baru:3

PS: Ngga ada Ron dan Harry disini.-. Chap ini, agak2 nyerempettt xD

**SECOND FANFICTION! THANKS KALO UDAH SUDI MAU BACA DAN REVIEW'-')/**

* * *

**Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

**Dream, Wish, and Miracle! © disss**

**Enjoy and Happy Reading! Read and Review Please?**

* * *

Hemione memainkan jemari-jemarinya yang berada di pangkuannya. Kepalanya tertunduk, membiarkan helaian rambutnya menutupi wajahnya.

Tak beberapa lama, Theo muncul dan meletakkan semangkuk _macaroni_ tepat di depannya. Hemione pun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mangkuk tersebut.

"Ayo makan. Habis ini kau harus minum obat. Kau masih sakit tahu," ucap Theo.

"Uh, aku tidak apa-apa, Theo," balas Hemione seraya menyelipkan helaian rambutnya ke belakang daun telinganya.

"Jangan membantah," Theo menatap tajam ke arah Hemione.

Gadis itu mendengus kesal. Oh baiklah, Hemione mengalah. Maka, ia kembali menatap ke arah semangkuk _macaroni_ yg berada di hadapannya dan menelan ludah. _Macaroni_ yang dilapisi _mozarella_.

_Mozarella_? Bukan ide bagus untuk seseorang yang alergi dengan keju.

Hemione menelan ludah untuk kesekian kalinya dan mengambil sebuah garpu. Ia menyingkirkan _mozarella_ tersebut ke pinggir.

Sekarang, hanya tersisa _macaroni_ dengan beberapa potongan daging asap dan sayuran. Jauh lebih baik ketimbang gatal-gatal dan panas dingin karna memakan produk dari keju. Hemione menyuapkan _macaroni_ tersebut ke dalam mulutnya.

Theo menatap Hemione yang tengah sibuk makan. Ia melihat wajah cantik Hemione.

_Lagi_.

Dimulai dari mata coklat keemasannya, hidung mancungnya, dagunya yang tumpul, serta bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda.

Theo terdiam dengan tatapan yang terpaku pada bibir Hemione. Aneh, timbul rasa penasaran pada dirinya ketika melihat bibir Hemione.

Apa ya? Seumur hidupnya yg masih muda, Theo belum memiliki seorang kekasih. Bukan artian dia tidak menarik, sangat menarik malah, banyak gadis yang bersedia menjadi kekasihnya.

_Namun Theo tidak tertarik. _

Ia beranggapan bahwa mereka hanya memanfaatkan kekayaannya. Namun, ia merasakan ada yang berbeda dengan Hemione.

Gadis itu spesial. Baik, pintar, pekerja keras, menarik, dan masih banyak kelebihan Hemione yang membuat Theo jatuh hati padanya.

_Theo menyukainya?_ Tentu saja. Tetapi ia takut untuk menyatakannya.

Hemione yang merasa sedari tadi diperhatikan Theo, meringis kecil. Theo langsung terkesiap dan salah tingkah. Hemione mengerutkan dahinya seraya melahap makanannya.

"Hmm.. Theo?"

"Hah? Ya..apa?"

Hemione tersenyum mencurigakan. Ia menaruh garpu di dalam mangkuk, mencodongkan tubuhnya ke arah Theo, dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Theo sangat terkejut. Wajah Hemione terus mendekat ke arahnya. Mau apa dia? Apa.. Apakah

Theo terus menatap manik indah yang kian mendekat dan dirinya tergoda untuk menutup kelopak matanya. Dan benar saja, ia melakukannya.

Namun, beberapa saat kemudian tawa Hemione meledak yang sontak membuat Theo membuka matanya. Hemione tertawa terbahak-bahak seraya memegang perutnya. Theo mendengus kesal karna dirinya merasa dibodohi. Sial.

Maka dari itu, Theo menutup mulut Hemione dengan telapak tangannya.

Tawa Hemione masih terdengar sayup-sayup. Lagi, Theo bingung dengan gadis ini. Tertawa scara tiba-tiba. Apa yang lucu? Theo ingin sekali menjitak Hemione.

Namun, ia merasa ikut bahagia jika Hemione bahagia. Biarlah harga dirinya di remehkan, yang penting gadis itu senang.

Tawa Hemione tidak terdengr lagi dan gadis itu menyipitkan matanya kepada Theo dengan maksud, _lepaskan aku_. Theo langsung melepaskan tangannya yang menutup mulut Hemione dan terkekeh pelan. Hemione juga ikut terkekeh seraya kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Hemione membuka sebuah kemasan yang berisi kapsul-kapsul kecil. Hemione mengambil salah satunya dan meneguknya bersamaan dengan air. Ia mendesah perlahan.

Kedua tangannya menggenggam mangkuk kosong bekas pakainya dan baru saja hendak berdiri, Theo menahannya.

Hemione mengangkat alis.

"Tidak usah repot-repot. Biar aku saja yang mencucinya," ucap Theo seraya merebut mangkuk tersebut.

Baru saja Hemione hendak mengelak, Theo sudah menatapnya tajam.

Hemione pun mengikuti langkah Theo dari belakang. Theo menyiram mangkuk tersebut dengan air lalu menyabuninya dengan sabun cuci piring.

Hemione berada di sampingnya, menatap serius terhadap pekerjaan Theo. Ia memastikan bahwa Theo mencuci mangkuk tersebut dengan bersih.

Theo menoleh sekilas ke arah Hemione yg tengah menatap pergerakannya. Theo tersenyum jahil lalu mengusap ujung hidung Hemione dengan telunjuknya yg dilumuri busa sabun. Hemione kesal lantas membalas perbuatannya. Mereka pun malah bermain busa sabun. Saling bercanda dan tertawa bersama. Secara refleks.

Tangan dan wajah Hemione dilumuri oleh busa sabun, serupa dengan Theo. Maka dari itu, mereka pun membersihkannya dengan air.

Hemione melirik ke arah jam dinding yang berada di dapur ini dan mendesah pelan. "Theo, aku harus pulang."

Theo yang tengah membersihkan tangannya pun menoleh. "Serius?"

Hemione mengangguk. "Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar."

Theo pun mengantarkan Hemione pulang dengan _Range Rover_ barunya. Selama perjalanan mereka saling bercanda dan melempar lelucon.

Kini, mobil tersebut berhenti di depan rumah Hemione yg senderhana. Hemione membuka pintu dan melompat turun. Diikuti dengan Theo.

"Terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku juga.. Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku tadi." Hemione terkekeh.

Theo mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Well, selamat malam," pamitnya seraya memeluk tubuh Theo. Theo agak sedikit terkejut ketika Hemione memeluk tubuhnya.

Terasa ada aliran listrik yang menjalar ke sekujur tubuhnya. Namun efek itu berhenti ketika Hemione melepaskan pelukannya.

"Bye."

Mereka pun berpisah. Theo masuk ke dalam mobilnya, sedangkan Hemione masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Hemione langsung mendapat sambutan dari kepulan asap rokok dan aroma alkohol yang menyengat. Hemione menghela nafas berat lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang keluarga.

Hemione menemukan Brandon beserta teman-temannya tengah mabuk. Di setiap genggaman, terdapat sebuah botol bir yang Hemione yakin sudah habis. Botol-botol bir berserakan di atas lantai. "Hermione... Ambil.. kan.. Aku .. Bir .. Lagi.. Cepat!" perintah Brandon dengan nada sempoyongan.

Hemione hanya menurut dan pergi ke dapur.

Hemione mencari botol bir dari laci dan berhasil menemukannya. Ia menuangkan bir tersebut ke dalam sebuah gelas. Setelah itu, ia kembali melangkah ke tempat Brandon berada.

Hemione menyerahkannya kepada Brandon yang langsung meneguknya. Tampak, seorang pria paruh baya menatapnya dengan tatapan yg sulit diartikan. Hemione yang baru saja hendak melangkah pergi, ditarik oleh pria itu ke pangkuannya yang sontak membuat Hemione sangat terkejut.

"Lepaskan!" pekik Hemione seraya meronta-ronta. Pria itu hanya tersenyum sinis lalu menarik wajah Hemione mendekat ke arahnya. Hemione sangat terkejut ketika pria paruh baya itu mencium bibirnya dengan ganas.

"Enyahlah-" mulut Hemione terbuka. Pria itu langsung mendorong lidahnya masuk. Hemione memukul lengan pria itu dengan keras namun tak berhasil. Refleks, kaki Hemione menginjak kaki pria itu sehingga sontak pria paruh baya itu menghentikan perbuatannya.

Hemione langsung beranjak dari pangkuannya. "Bedebah!" pekik Hemione seraya melayangkan tinjunya tepat di rahang pria itu.

Pria yang tak lain Foud Chick itu kehilangan keseimbangan tubuh sehingga ia jatuh tersungkur dari tempat duduknya.

Hemione langsung berlari masuk ke dalam kamarnya, mengunci pintu, dan bersembunyi di belakangnya.

Tubuhnya gemetar karna takut. Tubuhnya pun merosot ke lantai. Telunjuknya menyentuh permukaan bibirnya secara perlahan. "Kakek tua sialan!" pekiknya dengan nada marah. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Tanpa sadar, air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

Ia mengusapnya dengan kasar. "Jangan menangis, bodoh!" emosinya meluap-luap.

Kakek-bedebah-tua itu mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Ciuman yg seharusnya dimiliki oleh lelaki impiannya. Amarahnya membumbung.

Gadis itu bangkit berdiri dan secara refleks, ia membanting apapun yang berada di dekatnya dengan kencang. Bunyi berisik pun terdengar. Hemione membanting sebuah kotak yg langsung terbuka dan isinya pun berserakan. Sebuah kalung berwarna keperakan dan secarik kertas. Hemione menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengerutkan dahinya begitu melihat kalung tersebut.

Ia membungkukan tubuhnya untuk menggapai kalung tersebut. Ia memperhatikannya dengan Seksama. Seingatnya, ia tak pernah menyimpan kalung berbandul hiasan berbentuk not balok tersebut. Warnanya keperakan dan Hemione yakin ini tahan karat.

Hemione tersentak kaget begitu melihat sebuah tulisan yang muncul tiba-tiba pada kertas yg masih teronggok di atas lantai.

_"Permintaanmu akan segera terwujud."_

Hemione tertawa hambar. Mimpi apa dia?

Sejak kapan ada sesuatu yg magis di dunia ini?

Bukankah suku maya sudah punah?

Maka apa lelucon konyol ini?

Sebuah tulisan kembali muncul di paragraf selanjutnya yang membuat Hemione membulatkan matanya.

_"Kau tidak percaya kepada keajaiban?"_

Hemione kembali tertawa hambar. Sebuah tulisan kembali muncul.

_"Pakailah kalung itu. Genggamlah seraya mengucapkan permintaanmu di dalam hati. Setelah itu, kau harus mengucapkan mantranya: **Dreams, Wish, and Miracle**."_

"Oh baiklah! Kau mencobaiku?" ucap Hemione kepada kertas itu.

Hemione pun memakai kalung itu dan menggenggamnya. "Aku ingin naik gaji," batin Hemione sambil tersenyum meremehkan. _"Dreams, Wish, and Miracle!"_ lanjut Hemione.

_"Harapanmu akan terkabul segera."_

Hemione memutar bola matanya. "Aku sudah gila! Lebih baik aku tidur," ucap Hemione seraya melempar tubuhnya tepat di atas tempat tidur.

**Dream**

Hemione merapatkan _cardigan_ berwarna _peach_nya. Kakinya melangkah di atas aspal jalanan yang masih dingin. Kini, hari masih pagi. Mentari baru muncul beberapa menit yang lalu.

Gadis itu sedikit menundukan wajahnya begitu angin kencang menerpa wajahnya. Tangannya menggenggam erat tali tas selempang lusuhnya.

"Pagi, Mrs. Underwood," sapa Hemione ketika ia melewati seorang wanita yg tengah membawa sekeranjang _pretzel_. Wanita itu pun menoleh, tersenyum, dan melambaikan tangannya pada Hemione yang kian menjauh.

Hemione membuka pintu kaca restoran. Bunyi bel kecil terdengar sebagai penanda bahwa ada seseorang yg melewati pintu tersebut.

Ginny tampak memegang sesuatu yg berjumlah banyak. Menyadari kedatangan Hemione, Ginny pun menghampirinya dengan setengah berlari lalu memeluknya erat.

Hemione tampak bingung mengapa Ginny tampak berbinar-binar pagi ini. Seperti mendapatkan uang dari langit. Hermione tidak membalas pelukan Ginny karna masih tampak bingung.

"Herm! Gaji kita bertambah! Bos sedang berbaik hati!" pekik Ginny riang.

_Bos sedang berbaik hati?_

Theo selalu memperlakukan Hermione dengan baik. Namun, sepertinya Theo pilih kasih. Theo tampak tidak memperdulikan sapaan Ginny ketika gadis itu menyapanya. Entahlah.

Perlahan, Ginny melonggarkan pelukannya dan menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat berukuran tebal kepada Hemione. Hemione mengangkat alis lalu menerimanya.

Hermione terdiam selama beberapa saat karna terpaku melihat amplop tebal itu. Hermione yakin isinya adalah uang gajinya.

Tapi, tidak pernah setebal ini. Ia mendecak lalu tangannya membuka amplop itu dan mengintip isinya.

Hermione tertegun dengan pikiran yang melayang pada malam itu.

_Kau tidak percaya dengan keajaiban?_

**Wish**

Hemione melangkah di tengah-tengah keheningan jalan. Raut wajahnya sedari tadi tidak berubah. Raut wajah heran. Dia heran karna mendapat uang gaji yang begitu banyak hari ini. Lagipula, ini bukan hari gajian.

Pikirannya kembali melayang pada kalung gaib yang melingkari lehernya. Kejadian kemarin. Kejadian yang dianggapnya hanya adalah mimpi konyol. Apakah ada hubungannya dengan itu?

Hemione mendengus kesal. "Jangan harap aku akan percaya dengan lelucon konyolmu," desis Hemione seraya melihat ke arah bandul kalungnya.

Memang konyol berbicara dengan kalung.

Dia berjalan sendirian disini. Ditemani angin yang masih saja menyambutnya. Lampu-lampu yang dipasang di sekitar jalan tampak temaram. Menambah suasana horor di suasana ygan hening ini.

Tapi, tidak ada rasa takut sedikit pun bagi gadis ini.

Kini, ia sudah mendekati letak rumahnya. Matanya menyipit begitu mobil limosin yang terparkir di depan rumahnya. Pandangannya beralih pada pria berambut blonde yang diyakininya adalah Brandon serta seseorang yang tidak diketahui Hermione.

Apakah orang tersebut menagih hutang pada Brandon? Rentenir? Untuk apa malam-malam begini rentenir meneror hutang.

Hermione mempercepat langkahnya untuk menghampiri mereka. Bermaksud untuk membela Brandon yang tampak tengah berbicara serius dengan seseorang yang ternyata adalah seorang pria.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Hermione saat ia tengah mendekati mereka.

Pria yang tengah berbicara dengan Brandon itu pun menoleh ke arah Hermione lalu tersenyum. Pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah amplop tebal dari saku celananya lalu menyerahkannya ke Brandon yg langsung menerimanya.

"Hutangmu lunas," ucap pria itu keada Brandon.

Hemione bingung karna pria itu memberikan amplop yang tidak diketahui isinya kepada Brandon. Lalu, apa maksud pria itu mengatakan bahwa hutangnya telah lunas. Pria berambut hitam itu kini kembali menatap Hermione dengan senyuman aneh.

"Ayo gadis manis. Ikut aku," ucap pria itu seraya menggapai tangan Hemione.

Hermione langsung menghentakkan tangannya sehingga tangan pria itu melepas pergelangan tangannya. "Mau apa kau denganku?!" teriak Hermione dengan tatapan sinis.

Pria itu terkekeh, "Kau sudah dijual oleh kakakmu dan sekarang kau harus ikut denganku,"

Hermione refleks membulatkan matanya. Brandon menjual dirinya?

Hermione menatap Brandon dengan tatapan _itu-semua-tidak-benar-kan_. Namun, Brandon hanya menggedikan bahunya dan memasang wajah tanpa dosa. Apa artinya?

Nafas Hermione tampak tersendat-sendat.

Amarahnya kembali membumbung begitu pria berambut hitam itu menarik tangannya. "Lepaskan aku, bedebah! Brandon! Tolong aku!" teriak Hermione seraya meronta-ronta. Brandon hanya membuka pintu rumah lalu masuk tanpa memperdulikan Hermione yang sedang kesusahan.

Refleks, Hermione menggigit tangan pria itu sehingga terlepas dari tangannya. Ada kesempatan, Hermione pun langsung lari menjauh meninggalkan pria itu yNg tengah kesakitan.

Pria paruh baya yg tak lain adalah Foud Chick, yang berada di dalam mobil limosin, segera turun. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari saku celananya.

Hemione terus berlari sekencang mungkin tanpa memperdulikan nafasnya yang sesak. Tembakan demi tembakan senantiasa menguntitnya.

Ia terus menghindar dan sesekali melirik ke belakang melihat segerombolan pria yang tengah membidiknya dengan pistol.

Hemione hampir saja tertembak begitu ia tak menghindar. Pikirannya kacau. Hatinya terasa perih. Dadanya sesak. Buliran air mata membasahi pipinya yang memerah.

Ia kembali mengingat kalung itu.

Kalung yang dapat mengabulkan segala permintaannya. Refleks, tangannya menggenggam bandul kalung itu. "Aku ingin... Mereka tidak menemukan diriku lagi," batinnya.

_"Dreams... Wish... and Miracle."_

Seketika, Hermione berlari dengan sangat cepat sehingga menyebabkan orang-orang yang mengejarnya tidak melihatnya lagi.

Hermione sangat kaget. Ia berlari secepat kilat. Sekelilingnya tampak hanya terlihat bayangan. Ia berlari tanpa tujuan.

Seolah ada yg menuntun dirinya, ia memasuki kawasan hutan dengan pohon-pohon tua yg sangat besar. Matanya berkeliaran melihat sekitarnya. Telinganya bisa mendengar kicauan burung hantu yg menyeramkan. Perlahan.

Larinya melambat digantikan dengan lari kecil.

Sekarang, Hermione bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas.

Disini, hutan ini, tampak gelap karna pohon-pohon besar yang menutupi cahaya bulan. Burung hantu tampak bertengger di dahan pohon. Burung itu melihat Hermione dengan mata bulatnya.

Mata coklat keemasannya bisa melihat sebuah runah tua yang tampak angker. Kaca-kaca jendela tampak pecah. Tak ada penerangan di dalamnya.

Hermione bergidik tapi kakinya seolah-olah menuntunnya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Kakinya bergerak tanpa kehendaknya.

Tangannya mendobrak pintu itu dengan satu gerakan. Ia memegang dadanya yg terasa sangat sesak. Keringat membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Pandangannya berubah kanur dan tubuhnya pun terjatuh di atas lantai kayu rumah yang sudah reyot.

**and**

Cahaya matahari tampak muncul dari ufuk timir. Burung-burung berkicau dengan riang. Salah satu burung tersebut terbang memasuki sebuah rumah yang pintunya tidak tertutup.

Tampak seorang gadis yang tengah terkapar lemah di lantai kayu. Burung itu menarik-narik helaian rambut gadis yg tak lain Hemione Granger itu sehingga Hermione terbangun. Hermione mengusir burung itu pergi.

Perlahan, ia menukar posisi tubuhnya menjadi terduduk. Tangannya menyentuh pelipisnya. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan terperangah begitu ia melihat sekelilingnya yg tampak asing.

Hermione bangkit berdiri dan berjalan sambil melihat sekiarnya. Ia menyentuh sebuah miniatur bonela kayu yang terpajang di atas nakas. Lalu, ia mengerling ke arah kursi goyang yg terletak di pojok ruangan. Perabotan rumah tampak tertata rapi di tempatnya. Tempat apa ini?

Hemione memasuki ruangan demi ruangan. Keadaannya sama. Tempat tidur beserta furnitur lainnya tampak berada di sebuah kamar yg diyakini Hermione adalah kamar tidur. Kompor, _kitchen set_, beserta alat-alat makanan tertata rapi di dapur.

Semuanya lengkap.

Hemione terpaku pada sebuah piano putih yang terletak di tengah-tengah ruang keluarga. Kakinya melangkah mendekati piano yg berdiri gagah itu. Tangannya menyentuh tuts piano lalu menekannya pelan.

Hermione tersenyum begitu mendengar dentingan piano. Jemarinya bisa merasakan debu yang menempel di piano itu. Maka dari itu, ia memutuskan untuk membersihkan semua debu yg menempel pada tiap perabotan.

Ia tahu. Ia yakin.

_Ia akan mengawali hidupnya yang baru._

**Miracle**

Seorang pria berambut pirang tampak menggenggam gelas bening yang berisi cairan merah. Ia mengangkatnya lalu meneguknya sampai habis. Beberapa gadis berpakaian seksi tampak menggoda pria tampan itu.

"Di..mana...Pansy?!" tanya pria itu dengan nada sempoyongannya pada seorang pria bertubuh tegap yang tak lain adalah seorang bartender.

Bartender berwajah timur itu menggeleng pertanda tidak tahu. Pria berambut pirang itu mendecak kesal lalu melangkah pergi.

Ia memanjat tangga yang juga dipenuhi oleh orang-orang setengah mabuk. Saat sampai di atas undakan terakhir, ia segera melangkah di tengah-tengah lorong.

Sekelilingnya ada beberapa pintu kamar.

"Pansy..kau..di..mana?" pria itu melangkah gontai seraya memanggil nama Pansy. Tangannya meraba-raba tiap pintu yang dilewatinya. Tanpa sadar, ia mendorong sebuah pintu yg tidak tertutup dengan rapat.

Mata viru kelabunya bisa melihat seorang lelaki bersama seorang gadis yang tengah berada di atas tempat tidur dengan tubuh yang hanya terbalut selimut.

Pria setengah mabuk bernama Draco Malfoy itu membulatkan matanya karna sadar jika gadis yang dilihatnya adalah Pansy. Ia terperangah namun detik kemudian, ia memasang raut wajah menyeramkan. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya dan mendapatkan sebuah pistol.

Draco tersenyum sinis begitu melihat mereka tampak ketakutan.

"Ma..maaf..Drake..." ucap gadis bernama Pansy itu dengan ketakutan.

Draco tertawa hambar dan tanpa basa basi lagi, ia mengarahkan pistolnya pada pria yg berada di sebelah Pansy lalu menembaknya.

Pansy menjerit ketakutan ketika mendapati pria sampingnya sudah tidak bernyawa. Pandangannya beralih pada Draco yang mulai mendekatinya.

"Bagus, Pansy. Gadis yg cerdik," desis Draco kepada Pansy yang semakin ketakutan.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak-" ucapan Pansy terhenti ketika Draco mencium bibirnya.

Draco menciumnya dengan ganas dan penuh nafsu. Sang gadis hanya bisa mengikuti permainannya. Ciuman Draco turun ke leher sang gadis. Menggigitnya perlahan dan menghisap. Membuat nafas gadis itu terengah-engah.

Perlahan, Draco membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh Pansy yang polos. Gadis itu tidak menyadari saat Draco mencodongkan ujung pistolnya tepat di atas perut Pansy.

Draco menekan pelatuk pistolnya.

Dan pada saat itu juga, _hidup gadis itu berakhir._

Draco tersenyum sinis melihat tubuh Pansy yang berdarah-darah.

Draco berjalan tak tentu arah dengan sempoyongan.

Di genggamannya terdapat sebotol bir yang isinya tinggal sedikit. Draco berjalan di atas aspal yang sepi dengan langkah gontai. Ia mabuk total dan tak tahu tujuan. Sedari tadi, ia mengucapkan nama Pansy. Matanya tampak sembab.

Tak terasa, ia berjalan cukup lama dan sudah meninggalkan kota.

Di sekelilingnya, hanya terdapat pepohonan besar yang berjajar rapi.

Ya, ia sudah memasuki hutan yang gelap dan menyeramkan.

Waktu semakin bertambah. Draco semakin merasa lemah. Kepalanya terasa pening karna efek meminum bir terlalu banyak. Pertahanan tubuhnya pun mulai menurun. Dan tanpa disuruh lagi, pria itu menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tanah yang penuh dengan dedaunan gugur.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Dream, Wish, and Miracle! Chapter 3**

* * *

Aneh? Maafkan. Adis lagi unmood bgt=3= wuahaha. Our Prince kita udh ada kan? :3 zuzo owo.

Makasih yg udh mau nge review fave, and follow :') Adis seneng bgt :')

Adis lagi males nge bacot, jadi, Adis cuma mau bilang,

Review lagi plis?

* * *

**Bandung, 28 September 2013 jam 21.35**

**Didepan TV yang ada di kamer tercinta,**

**diss**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: JKR only**

**Warning: muggleworld, freak, etc.**

**Give Thanks to Krislady for the new Cover DWM and Great! I Love You Full3 **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Kaki jenjang milik gadis itu melangkah pelan di atas tanah yang diselimuti oleh dedaunan gugur. Sesaat, ia menghela nafas perlahan dan memejamkan mata, merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi yang mengikuti dirinya sejak tadi. Ia tersenyum tipis.

Mata coklat keemasannya bisa melihat hamparan bunga matahari yang terletak di depannya. Sebuah senyuman mengembang lebar. Dengan langkah yang lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, ia menghampiri kumpulan bunga berwarna kuning tersebut. Ia menyentuh kelopak bunga itu dengan jemarinya. Pandangannya beralih pada sebuah danau luas yang berada tak jauh darinya. Sesaat kemudian, ia melangkah ke tepi danau, menatapnya sesaat, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tanah tangannya dibiarkan terkulai di atas perut. Matanya melihat ke atas langit biru yang cerah. Ia menghela nafas,lagi.

Hermione Granger. Gadis itu merasa sangat bahagia. Sesuatu yang membebani dirinya sekejap langsung hilang, saat ini. Ia telah menemukan kehidupan barunya. Kehidupan yang jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Tak ada makian. Tak ada kerja keras. Tak ada siksaan. Tak ada yang meneror dirinya. Kehidupannya yang sekarang jauh lebih rileks. Sendirian di hutan ini. Tanpa ada orang yang mengusik saat-saat berharganya. Well, ia tak pernah merasa sedamai ini. Baru kemarin ia menetap di hutan yang dikiranya menyeramkan ini. Tapi, segala masalah yang membuat ia kalut seketika pudar.

Ia merasa sangat bebas. Seperti burung yang terlepas dari kandang. Semuanya berjalan normal.

Tangannya perlahan menggenggam bandul kalung yang melingkari lehernya. Ia memang masih tidak percaya dengan keberadaan kalung ini. Tentu saja, itu sangat konyol. Ia merasa hidup di dunia dongeng. Menemukan seuntai kalung yang dapat mengabulkan segala permintaannya dengan hanya menggenggamnya,mengucapkan keinginanmu, mengucapkan mantranya, dan tinggal menunggu keajaiban yang akan terjadi. Tidak masuk di akal. Terkadang, Hermione berpikir bahwa semua ini hanyalah mimpi. Semuanya begitu terlihat mustahil. Namun, kalau benar ini adalah mimpi, ia berharap ia tak akan bangun lagi dari mimpi indahnya. Lebih tepatnya, kehidupan barunya.

Walaupun Hermione masih tidak percaya dengan kalung itu, tapi ia sering sekali mengucapkan keinginannya kepada kalung itu agar keinginannya terkabul. Lucu.

Sudah cukup lama Hermione berbaring seperti ini dengan mata yang terpaku pada langit luas. Membiarkan dirinya bersantai dan melupakan masa-masa suram yang pernah dilewatinya.

Sampai saat ini, Hermione masih merasa sakit hati dengan Brandon. Brandon menjual adik perempuannya. Well, Hermione memang sering merasa sakit hati dengan makian dan perilaku Brandon yang kasar dengannya.

Tapi, itu tidak seberapa ketimbang masalah ini. Hermione dijual oleh kakak kandungnya sendiri? Tapi-untuk apa? Bukankah Hermione yang selama ini menjadi tulang punggung kehidupannya? Tidak adakah sedikit pun perasaan berterima kasih pada dirinya? Hermione tertawa hambar. Apa yang dia harapkan dari Brandon?

Sekarang, Hermione sudah bisa membuka matanya. Melihat kehidupan sebelumnya. Ia merutuki dirinya, mengapa ia baru sadar sekarang juga? Mengapa ia diam saja saat ia dipermainkan? Perkataan Theo beberapa hari yang lalu mengiang di otaknya. Jangan mau dipermainkan oleh orang lain. Theo Nott. Hermione teringat pada pria itu. Terkadang, ia merasa rindu dengan Theo. Ia sudah menganggap Theo sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Namun, Hermione tak mungkin kembali ke sana dan memunculkan diri selama ia masih dijadikan seperti-buronan oleh orang-orang yang mengejarnya kemarin.

Hermione mengganti posisinya menjadi terduduk. Menatap lurus ke arah danau yang mengalir tenang. Pohon-pohon rindang tampak terpantul di permukaan air danau. Gadis itu mendesah lalu memutuskan untuk bangkit berdiri.

Ia kembali melangkah. Sesekali, menyingkirkan daun-daun coklat yang dilewatinya dengan kaki yang terbalut sepatu converse birunya. Hermione berjalan dengan riang sambil bersenandung kecil. Seperti anak kecil. Well, ia masih menganggap dirinya sebagai gadis kecil yang selalu disakiti.

Cukup lama ia melangkah sampai akhirnya ia mematung di tempatnya. Pandangannya lurus ke arah seorang pria yang terkapar di atas tanah. Tak sadarkan diri. Hermione terkesiap dan langsung berlari menghampiri pria itu. Hermione berjongkok dan tangannya menyentuh permukaan kulit pria itu. Kulit berwarna putih pucat itu dingin. Hermione sedikit melebarkan matanya. Apakah orang ini sudah mati? Perlahan, tangan gadis itu memeriksa pergelangan tangan pria berambut hitam itu, memeriksa denyut nadinya.

Hermione menghela nafas lega. Pria yang tidak diketahui siapa itu masih hidup. Hermione tak mau hutan ini semakin menyeramkan dengan adanya seorang mayat. Ia tak mau melihat hantu, walaupun ia masih bingung apakah hantu itu ada atau bergidik memikirkannya.

**Dream**

Perlahan, pria yang tak lain adalah Draco Malfoy itu membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan langsung mendapat sambutan dari sorot matahari yang menyorot wajahnya. Ia meringis dan baru saja ia hendak menukar posisinya menjadi terduduk, kepalanya terasa sangat sakit dan berdenyut-denyut sehingga mau tak mau ia kembali merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur yang empuk , ia mengerutkan dahinya begitu tangannya meraba tempat tidur itu. Ia langsung melihat sekelilingnya. Ini bukan kamarnya. Terasa asing baginya. Ia langsung bersikap waspada.

Tangannya merogoh saku celananya, mengambil senapannya. Untuk berjaga-jaga. Ia mengeluarkannya lalu terpaku pada pistol tersebut. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada kejadian kemarin.

Saat Pansy, gadis pengkhianat itu, bercinta dengan pria lain. Amarahnya kembali membuncah. Ia mendengus geram begitu kembali mengingat kejadian semalam. Saat-saat dimana ia dipermainkan.

Draco merasakan ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamar ini. Dan secara refleks, ia mengarahkan senapannya ke arah pintu tersebut yang mulai terbuka lebar. Sesaat kemudian, seorang gadis berambut coklat keemasan dengan sebuah nampan yang berada di tangannya muncul. Dia terkejut ketika ia melihat senapan yang dipegang Draco. Draco menatapnya tajam.

"K-kau sudah sadar?"tanya gadis tersebut yang merupakan Hermione Granger. Hermione tetap terdiam di tempatnya dengan kaki yang agak gemetar.

Draco tersenyum sinis. "Memangnya siapa kau?" tanya Draco dengan nada dingin.

Hermione menghela nafas lalu meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya di atas meja kecil. "Aku Hermione. Aku menemukanmu tengah pingsan di tengah hutan dan... aku membawamu kesini." Draco mendengus kesal, merasa diremehkan karena dirinya diselamatkan oleh seorang perempuan.

Ia mulai mementingkan harga dirinya. "Well, aku membawakanmu makanan. Makanlah, kau butuh memulihkan kondisi tubuhmu."ucap Hermione seraya meletakkan nampan berisi sepiring roti bakar dan segelas susu putih di atas tempat tidur, di depan Draco.

Mata coklat tua Draco menatap makanan yang berada di hadapannya. Lalu, ia kembali menatap ke arah Hermione yang tengah tersenyum tipis padanya. Lagi, Draco mendengus kesal. Ia tengah berhadapan dengan seorang gadis yang bertingkah seperti ibu-ibu. Draco bermaksud untuk menukar posisinya namun ia kembali meringis dan secara refleks, Hermione memegang lengannya. Draco merasa terkejut karena sentuhan Hermione. Begitupula dengan Hermione. Hermione langsung melepaskan genggamannya lalu menundukan kepalanya. Draco menatap heran ke arah Hermione yang langsung mengambil langkah untuk pergi dari kamar ini.

Hermione bergerak menuju ruang keluarga. Tampak sebuah senyuman tipis tergurat di bibir tipisnya begitu melihat sebuah piano putih terletak di tengah-tengah ruang keluarga. Dengan langkah lebih cepat, ia mendekati piano itu lalu duduk di sebuah bangku yang berada di hadapan tuts piano. Ia menatap sekilas ke arah tuts-tuts piano yang berada di hadapannya. Perlahan, jemarinya menyentuh permukaan tuts dan menekannya pelan. Suara dentingan piano kembali terdengar. Memori saat Hermione pertama kali bermain piano pun terputar.

Hermione memainkan instrumen musik tersebut dengan lihai. Ia memainkan lantunan nada yang dimainkan oleh ibunya dulu. Masih bersih di pikirannya sehingga ia hafal dengan tiap bait lantunan nadanya. Hermione memejamkan matanya sesaat lalu membukanya lagi. Ia begitu mendalami perasaannya. Sebuah perasaan rindu terbentuk. Ia kembali mengingat masa itu. Saat-saat momen bahagia itu. Dimana kehangatan keluarga sangat terasa.

Walaupun Hermione berniat melupakan masa lalunya, namun tetap saja ia merasa kesulitan. Segala sesuatu terus mengingatkannya dengan masa lalunya. Membuat ia menjadi lupa dengan dunia nyata.

Rasa itu muncul lagi. Rasa yang seharusnya tidak muncul lagi di kehidupan barunya.

Hermione mengusap air mata yang mulai membasahi pipinya. Ia mengguratkan sebuah senyuman tipis dan berusaha fokus pada permainan piano-nya.

"Kau tidak boleh menangis, Hermione," gumamnya sendiri.

Ia tahu. Tidak semudah itu melupakan masa-masa yang berharga.

**Wish**

Hari sudah malam. Hutan kembali gelap karena kurangnya penerangan. Burung-burung hantu juga sudah siap berkicau riang menyambut malam kelam. Mengesankan begitu horornya hutan ini seperti di film-film bergenre horor. Kegelapan menyertai malam itu. Namun tidak dengan sebuah rumah tua yang tampak adanya penerangan yang cukup.

Hermione Granger Granger membuka pintu kamar, kamar yang tengah ditempati Draco Malfoy. Matanya menemukan sosok Draco yang masih berada di atas tempat tidur. Namun,posisinya terduduk dengan punggung yang tersandar pada sandaran agak tercengang begitu Draco bisa melakukan itu di kala kondisi tubuhnya yang tidak memungkinkan. Perasaan tadi siang Draco kesusahan merubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi terduduk seperti itu. Mungkin sudah mulai membaik. Draco menatap dingin ke arah Hermione.

Hermione menghampirinya dan berdiri tepat di sebelah Draco.

Draco tak lagi menatapnya, pria itu hanya menatap lurus ke arah pintu. "Sudah membaik?" tanya Hermione dengan lembut kepada Draco.

Draco tak menggubris, maupun menatapnya. Hermione menghela nafas lalu pandangannya beralih pada pistol yang masih berada di genggaman Draco. Hermione bergidik melihat senjata itu. Seumur hidupnya yang masih muda, ia tak pernah melihat senjata itu secara langsung. "Sampai kapan kau akan menggenggam senjata itu?"tanya Hermione.

Draco menatap Hermione dengan tatapan dingin. "Apa urusanmu?" Draco berucap dingin.

Lagi, Hermione menghela nafas. "Well, aku tidak akan menyakitimu," ucap Hermione seraya duduk di pinggir ranjang, tepat di sebelah Draco.

"Tidak usah banyak bicara," Draco memalingkan wajahnya dengan acuh.

Hermione tersenyum miring dan mulai merasa jengkel karena perilaku Draco yang sangat dingin padanya.

"Untuk apa kau menolongku?"tanya Draco dengan sinis.

"Aku hanya tak mau ada mayat di hutan ini. Hutan ini sudah cukup menyeramkan." jawab Hermione dengan nada yang mulai dingin. Ia menjawab sekenanya.

Draco menatap tajam ke arah Hermione yang juga mulai menghilangkan tatapan prihatinnya.

"Jadi, kau mengira aku sudah mati, begitu?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu."

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Aku tak punya uang untukmu. Jadi, kenapa kau menolongku?"

"Kau kira aku mengharapkan uangmu? Jangan bercanda," Kini Hermione yang bertingkah menyebalkan.

Draco tersenyum meremehkan. "Kalau begitu, apa yang kau harapkan dariku?"

"Astaga. Kau tuli? Aku hanya tak mau ada mayat di hutan ini."

"Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Kau benar-benar tuli ya? Aku bilang-" ucapan Hermione terhenti ketika Draco sudah menodongkan pistol tepat di pelipisnya. Hermione hampir saja menjerit ketika ia tidak buru-buru mengatupkan bibirnya rapat.

Draco tersenyum dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Kau berani berucap kurang ajar padaku?"desis Draco yang membuat Hermione sedikit, Hermione menutup ketakutannya dengan tertawa hambar.

"Sensitif sekali kau."

Draco semakin menekan pistolnya pada pelipis Hermione. Hermione ketakutan namun ia berusaha menyembunyikannya. "Takut, gadis manis?"

Hermione mendengus geram. "Aku akan melepaskanmu jika kau-" Draco tersenyum mencurigakan.

"Meminta maaf padaku." Lagi, Hermione merasa sangat kesal. Ia tak mau memperpanjang urusan yang sangat konyol ini.

Pria ini tampan tapi... mengapa menyebalkan? Hermione menghela nafas dengan kesal lalu berucap, "Baiklah. Aku minta maaf. Sekarang, lepaskan aku!"

"Bagus," Draco melepaskan Hermione. Hermione langsung menjauh darinya.

"Dengar, kau harus istirahat. Aku harap kau cepat-cepat pergi dari rumahku!" ucap Hermione yang langsung keluar dari kamar.

Draco mengangkat alis lalu tertawa hambar. _Gadis yang aneh_, batinnya.

**and**

Hermione merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur. Raut wajahnya menunjukan bahwa ia tengah merasa kesal. Pantas saja, ia baru saja berhadapan dengan seorang pria yang menyebalkan tadi.

Hermione menggerutu. Ia kesal. Mengapa ia menolong pria yang hampir saja membuatnya jantungan itu?

Gadis itu mendengus geram lalu menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal. Ia menyembunyikan seluruh tubuhnya di balik selimut. Tangannya perlahan meraba kalungnya. Tak tahu mengapa ia sangat suka meraba kalung itu.

Perlahan, ia memejamkan matanya. "Aku ingin kehidupanku berjalan sesuai dengan yang kuharapkan," lirih Hermione.

"_**Dreams... Wish... and Miracle.**_" ucapnya lambat.

Ia tersenyum tipis lalu merubah posisi berbaringnya menghadap ke samping. Ia berusaha menyamankan dirinya. Melupakan segala hal menyebalkan yang terjadi pada hari ini. Termasuk dengan pria yang Hermione belum diketahui namanya itu.

**Miracle**

**Seminggu kemudian...**

Hermione berjalan riang menuju hamparan bunga matahari yang tersibak pelan akibat angin kecil. Dia tersenyum,mengelus permukaan bunga-bunga kuning tersebut dengan jemarinya. Bunga itu memang tidak terlalu cantik, namun membuat hatinya senang.

Syal berwarna _baby pink_ yang melilit lehernya tampak berkibar ke samping begitupula dengan ujung rambut coklatnya. Perlahan, dua jarinya memetik bunga tersebut dan menggenggamnya erat.

Ia menoleh ke samping, menemukan riakan air tenang yang tergenang di danau dari sudut mata birunya. Kakinya menuntun ia untuk bergerak mendekati tepi perairan itu yang tampak dangkal. Bebatuan tampak terlihat di sudut-sudut danau.

Hermione pikir,danau bukanlah nama yang cocok untuk daerah perairan itu. Lebih cocok disebut sebagai sungai. Baiklah, itu adalah sungai, bukan danau. Salah definisi.

Kakinya yang tak terbalut alas kaki apapun melangkah di atas bebatuan kerikil yang menyelimuti tanah. Ia melepas _blazer_ hitam yang merangkap _blush_ putihnya. Kakinya mendekati bibir sungai dan ujung ibu jari kakinya menyentuh permukaan air. Rasa dingin menjalar hingga ke seluruh tubuhnya. Namun, justru hal itu yang membuat dirinya tergoda untuk menjejakan kakinya di atas bebatuan sungai.

Bebatuan yang dipijaknya terasa dingin. Memberikan sensasi dingin sekaligus geli yang merayapi telapak kakinya. Rasanya seperti balok es yang meleleh tepat di atas permukaan kulit. Sangat dingin. Hari masih pagi. Udara juga terasa menyayat kulit.

Tapi, Hermione Granger sama sekali tidak peduli dan melangkah di atas batu-batu sungai yang sedikit licin akibat percikan air.

Kakinya terbuka lebar, berusaha menggapai batu yang berada di depannya. Dan telapak kakinya mendarat di atas batu itu dengan mulus, walaupun hampir saja terjungkal ke depan. Ia menghirup udara dalam-dalam, aroma embun pagi menggelitik indra penciumannya.

Perlahan, ia menurunkan badannya, berjongkok, dengan kedua kaki yang sepenuhnya bertumpu pada batu yang lumayan cukup besar.

Gadis itu melepaskan tangkai bunga matahari yang sempat digenggamnya ke atas permukaan air. Membiarkan bunga tersebut hanyut bersamaan dengan aliran air. Ia tersenyum dan kembali menundukan wajahnya.

Matanya dapat melihat seekor ikan berwarna putih dan ikan berwarna hitam yang tidak diketahui oleh Hermione apa jenisnya. Kulit ikan yang bersisik itu tampak berkilau akibat terkena pancaran sinar matahari pagi. Ia menyipitkan matanya, mengamati kedua ikan berbeda warna itu.

Ikan yang berwarna putih tampak bersih tanpa bercak noda sedikit pun. Tampak cantik dengan ekor yang berwarna hampir menjurus keemasan. Dari segi kecantikan, ikan itu cantik namun Hermione bisa melihat mata ikan itu tampak kemerahan dan nafasnya yang tak stabil. Ikan itu sakit.

Sayang sekali, cantik tapi berpenyakitan.

Pandangannya beralih pada ikan yang kedua. Ikan yang berwarna hitam. Makluk itu biasa saja, dengan ekor kecilnya. Biasa saja. Tapi kelihatannya ikan itu tampak agresif. Matanya tampak cerah. Nafasnya normal. Hermione bisa menyimpulkan, ikan yang satu ini sehat.

Perlahan, Hermione mengangkat tubuhnya untuk bangkit berdiri. Ia mengguratkan sebuah senyuman lalu berkata, "Maaf mengganggu kencan kalian," Hermione berbicara kepada kedua ikan itu seperti beranggapan bahwa kedua makhluk air itu dapat membalas ucapannya.

Hermione terkikik pelan lalu berjalan ke tepi sungai, menggapai _blazer_ hitam yang masih teronggok di atas tanah, dan berjalan meninggalkan tepian.

**ToBeContinued**

* * *

**Dream, Wish, and Miracle! Chapter 4**

* * *

Gimana? Dramione nya udh diperbanyak kan walau ini lebih menjurus ke Hermione? :3 wqwqwq.  
Lama yah ngga ketemu :3 tugas anak baru emang nge ribetin :3  
Untuk Great! -kalo misalnya masih ada yang nunngu (kaya yang ada aja-_-)- saya lagi stuck bgt. maaf yaaa :3 ide udh ada. tapi, susah bgt numpahin kedalm bentuk tulisan  
Kemaren aja suruh bikin makalah buat sejarah astogeh=_=  
waktu beneran kesita :3 ini aja yg tinggal diedit, gasempet mulu'3'  
Dan... kurasa, udh ngga ada yg nunggu bahkan inget sama fic ini :3 yakan?:')  
fine. mbod lagi ngga mau banyak bacot.

**And...**  
**I very very Love You Krisldy!**

**Read and Review Please?**

* * *

**Bandung, 09 November 2013**  
**Didepan Laptop dan Meja belajar yang belum diberesin**  
**boding**


End file.
